youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rugrat's New Groove (NicktoonFan124 Style)
Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Theme Song Guy - Rodney (Robots) *1st Guard - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Old Man - Uncle Grandpa *Man for Bride Choosing - Sid (Ice Age) *Brides - Dory (Finding Nemo), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Marie (The Aristocats), Marge Simpson (The Simpsons), Fiona (Shrek) and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Pacha - Jimmy Neutron *2nd Guard - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Yzma - Big Mama (The Fox and The Hound) *Kronk - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Peasant near Yzma - Melman (Madagascar) *Announcer for Pacha - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Kuzco (Llama) - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Goofy (Disney) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Pete (Disney) *Chicha - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Chaca - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) *Tipo - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Bucky the Squirrel - Scrat (Ice Age) *Jaguars - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Crocodiles - Hydra (Hercules) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Zazu (The Lion King) *Waitress - Fluttershy (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Man giving thumbs up - Timon (The Lion King) *Chef - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Birthday singers - Themselves *Llamas - Ants (A Bug's Life) *2 Men at the Checkboard - Miguel and Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) *Woman with Pinata - Kala (Tarzan) *Children with Pinata - Hugo, Laverne and Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Guards - Guards (Frozen) *Guard in Warthog Form - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Guard in Lizard Form - Frank (The Rescuers:Down Under) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Guard in Octopus Form - Dave (Penguins Of Madagascar((2014)) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - Manny (Ice Age) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Yzma (Kitten) - Scratte (Ice Age 3) *3rd Guard - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Bouncing Owner - Top Cat Scenes *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 2 - Jimmy's Arrival/The Rugrat's Advisor *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 3 - Tommytopia *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 4 - Big Mama's Revenge *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 7 - Jimmy Returns Home *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Ant! *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jimmy to the Rescue *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 14 - An Ant Alone/Friends, Finally *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jimmy's House *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 17 - Big Mama Confronts Tommy/Flik *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 19 - Big Mama's Squirrel Form *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1: "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Rugrat's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:NicktoonFan124 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel